


Bad Company

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Chakra disease, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Lots of things are ruined, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prank Wars, Shisui is kind of a pervert, Tenzou's willing to fight back, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Voyeurism, glitter everywhere, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo are forced into quarantine for a month. Naturally, Kakashi decides to pass the time by starting a prank war with his poor unsuspecting Kohai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I decided to write today. Let me know what you think!

The mission had gone just like any other… right up until it didn't. Kakashi raced through the trees, Tenzo following close behind him as they hoped that whatever just exploded in their faces wasn't poison. Tenzo used a water jutsu to dispel what he could of the green powdery substance, but it was likely too late for whatever it's intended purpose was. 

What bothered him most was that they had already gotten away by the time they ran into the trap. They were  _ so _ close to the borders of fire country that he had thought they were in the clear. Who the hell goes and sets up a trap waaaaay far in advance? And what if they hadn't even gone this direction? 

Kakashi shook his head, noting the small puffs of green that were knocked loose. Tenzo coughed behind him, and the Anbu captain cringed a little.  _ Whoops.  _

Kakashi's vision dimmed with each chakra-laced jump he took, and soon enough, he felt himself crashing down to the forest floor. The worst part? He was fairly certain that he heard Tenzo crashing down right next to him. 

~

Kakashi's eyes opened slowly, his vision filling with the all-too familiar white ceiling of the hospital. He groaned, shifting a little to try to get the kinks out of his neck. 

"Don't move too much yet." Tsunade's voice rang out. 

She appeared above him, wearing a haz-mat suit and frowning. "You boys have really done it this time! You're lucky that the medic who found you was smart enough not to touch you!" 

Kakashi groaned again. "What happened?" 

"What happened is you two are going to have to be quarantined! Whoever doused you with this stuff knew what they were doing. It's a chakra drug. And it's highly contagious. If you use too much chakra at once, you pass out. Harmless if you can manage it, but I can't have you spreading it all over the village. I'm guessing that was the goal. Send you home with this, let you spread it through the village, and then attack when we are all weak." Tsunade ranted. 

"They underestimated our Hokage." Kakashi mumbled, knowing that if it hadn't been Tsunade in charge, the plan would likely have succeeded. 

"Yes. They did. Here's the deal. We've estimated 30 days to get this garbage out of your system. You and Tenzo both will be placed in a house on the outskirts of the city.  _ Neither of you  _ will be allowed to leave the property or use too much chakra. There will be a guard watching from a distance 24 hours a day. No visitors. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade spoke seriously. 

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi answered. He knew better than to argue with her. But… 30 days? Trapped in a house with Tenzo? Kakashi wasn't thrilled. It was hard enough being around the man lately. The silver-haired ninja had developed one hell of a crush on the other man, and now he was apparently going to be living his worst nightmare. Close quarters… no visitors… no escape. 

~

Kakashi was happy to see that the house Tsunade had put them in at least had two bedrooms. Kakashi claimed the bigger one quickly, for no real reason other than the fact that he was petty and liked to annoy his kohai. Tenzo didn't complain, just moved his stuff into his bedroom and shut the door. Kakashi frowned. This could get really awkward, really fast. Kakashi needed a way to break the tension, a way to focus his energy on something other than the fact that the hottest man he had ever seen was going to be sleeping just across the hall from him. For an entire month. 

The older man wandered the house, checking out the new living situation and looking for ideas. When he made it to the kitchen, inspiration struck. He reached down into his pants pocket, searching for the small rubber band he knew was stashed away in there somewhere. Once he found it, he moved to the sink, fastening it over the handle of the detachable hose. He angled it just right so that Tenzo would get sprayed when he turned on the faucet, and retreated to read on the couch. 

It took an hour for Tenzo to finally leave his room. Kakashi maintained a straight face, keeping his eyes on his book as Tenzo went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. The brunette examined it for a moment, checking to make sure the supplies they had been given were actually clean. Then, when he went to fill the cup with water, Kakashi watched as he was sprayed in the face. Tenzo squeaked in surprise, an adorable little noise that made the butterflies in Kakashi's stomach go nuts. The younger man turned the faucet off quickly, turning to glare at his captain. Kakashi tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. Tenzo muttered something under his breath and stomped down the hallway, tearing his wet shirt off as he went. 

~

Tenzo got his revenge at dinner. The younger man had made them a simple chicken and pasta meal. He knew his captain  _ always  _ peppered his pasta. The stubborn man may refuse to let people in, but he was shockingly predictable once you got to know him. Sure enough, he reached for the pepper shaker immediately. Tenzo used all of his foundation training to keep a straight face as Kakashi turned the shaker over… and dumped half of the bottle on his plate. 

Tenzo laughed loudly, pointing at the pouting captain as he tried to scrape enough pepper off of his plate to make his food edible again. 

Kakashi watched him as he took the first bite of his overly-peppered food, a dangerous gleam in his eye that Tenzo had only seen a few times. "This means war, Kohai." 

Tenzo gulped loudly.

~

Kakashi woke up earlier than usual, slinking out of his room as silently as possible and heading into the kitchen. He pulled the mop bucket out from under the sink and stuck it under the faucet, filling it halfway with water. 

As quietly as he could without using too much chakra, he inched Tenzo's door open slowly. Once he was satisfied, he balance the bucket on top carefully, and retreated to his room. He left his door open, and laid back down on his bed. 

Half an hour later, he heard Tenzo yawning in his room. Kakashi moved the book down from over his face, watching as Tenzo thoughtlessly swung his door open and doused himself with water. 

Tenzo turned to glare daggers at him, his brown hair drenched, along with his shorts. 

"Maa, Tenzo. You should have been able to dodge that. I thought you were a ninja?" Kakashi joked, moving his book back over his face as Tenzo went to retrieve some towels. 

~

While Kakashi was in the shower, Tenzo retrieved the bucket from the morning's prank. He filled it with water before adding a bunch of ice to it. After a few minutes of letting it chill, he made his way to the bathroom. Truth be told, he used a little chakra to open the door unnoticed. Tenzo crept up to the shower, trying not to imagine his captain's naked body on the other side of the curtain. 

Tenzo dumped the bucket of ice water over the top, undoubtedly hitting the man. Kakashi yelped loudly, and moved the curtain just enough to peek his angry eyes out of it. 

"Come on, Senpai. I thought you would've  _ dodged  _ that." Tenzo said mockingly before running out of the room. 

~

Kakashi waited until Tenzo was using the bathroom. They were just about to sit down for dinner. Kakashi moved to the kitchen drawers, grabbing a knife from the drawer and using the blade to saw halfway through two of Tenzo's chair legs. The older man sat down quickly, digging in to his meal before Tenzo returned. 

Tenzo moved back into the kitchen slowly, obviously paranoid that Kakashi had done something while he was gone. He eyed his food carefully. Finally satisfied his food was fine, he pulled the chair out and plopped down. 

The legs snapped instantly, sending Tenzo tumbling backwards to the floor. Kakashi doubled over laughing, watching as Tenzo lay on the floor in defeat. 

"We're destroying  _ furniture  _ now?" Tenzo mumbled, finally picking himself up off the floor. 

"Can't you just fix it?" Kakashi said, snickering as Tenzo dusted himself off and grabbed his plate of food to eat on the couch. 

Tenzo paused to glare at him. "I'm  _ supposed  _ to be trying not to use chakra. Remember?" 

~

Kakashi woke up the next morning, stretching his legs out and groaning softly. What awful thing would Tenzo have in store for him today? Kakashi had to admit, he was enjoying himself. 

He stood up, ready to head to the bathroom as he opened his door. He stopped, facing a newly built wall on the other side of the door. 

"I thought you weren't supposed to use chakra?" Kakashi called out, knowing Tenzo was waiting nearby somewhere. Sure enough, he heard his Kohai's snicker from the other side. Part of Kakashi wanted to use his chidori and bust straight through. The other, more rational part of him knew that his chidori used far too much chakra. 

Kakashi sighed, turning back to his room to find something to bash his way through. 

~

Kakashi's revenge was simple. He had known for a long time that Tenzo was hiding a fear of spiders. So when he finally busted out of his bedroom to use the bathroom, he left a surprise in there for Tenzo. He pulled the ballpoint pen out of his pocket, and went to work. 

Kakashi was no artist, but the giant spider he drew on the toilet paper roll was certainly enough for a jump scare. He giggled at the thought, and left the room. 

Sure enough, the next time Tenzo went into the bathroom, the girly squeal let Kakashi know when he had found it. Tenzo stomped out into the front room. 

"I'm  _ not  _ afraid of spiders." He mumbled, before retreating towards his room. 

"I can tell." Kakashi called after him. 

~

Tenzo thought for a long time how he was going to get his revenge on the older man. Every time it seemed he knew what the man was up to, he was dead wrong. He let Kakashi stew all day, walking around like a paranoid psychopath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. When nothing happened, Kakashi relaxed a little. 

Then, in the middle of the night, Tenzo woke up and retrieved the bucket once again. He turned the faucet on and waited until the water warmed up. After filling the bucket, he moved to Kakashi's room, opening the door softly and hearing the man snoring lightly. He bit back a laugh, trying not to give himself away as he moved next to the bed. Kakashi's hand was thankfully hanging over the edge already, and Tenzo only had to move it slightly to dip it into the bucket. Once the deed was done, tenzo turned to leave, but paused last minute to get one more look at his captain. 

The man looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and Tenzo almost regretted ruining the only time Kakashi had to relax. Almost. 

In the morning, when Kakashi bitterly stalked out of his room carrying last night's pajama pants to the wash, Tenzo laughed loudly. 

He laughed even louder as Kakashi destroyed the bucket with a small fire jutsu. 

~

Kakashi almost had to laugh when there was a knock on his window later. Part of their quarantine was the round-the-clock guard. Of course, if they needed anything, they were supposed to leave a note on the porch for supplies. Kakashi had a hunch. And that hunch was that it was the rest of his team assigned to keep watch over them. If he was right… that meant that Shisui Uchiha was up in the attic or on the roof. If the younger man was anything, he was a trouble-maker. So when Kakashi put a note outside of his window asking for a red sock, he knew that Shisui would understand. 

Sure enough, a red sock was on his window-ledge within an hour, with a note attached to it. Kakashi picked up the paper and laughed. It was a scribbled doodle of a hawk. Shisui's codename. 

Tenzo had an amazing amount of white clothes. All of his civilian shirts were white, his socks were white, and even his sweatpants were a very light gray. So naturally, when Tenzo was doing a load of whites on the fifth day, Kakashi slipped that red sock into the mix. 

"What the hell?!" Tenzo yelled from the back of the house. Kakashi was already laughing his ass off by the time Tenzo came around the corner with a pile of pink shirts and towels in his hands. 

~

As soon as he found the red sock in the wash, Tenzo knew that Kakashi had help on the outside. His captain didn't own a single red item, but Tenzo knew someone that did. Shisui. 

Tenzo wrote a quick supply note and stuck it to the outside of his window before he went to bed. There was only one thing written on it, and he knew Shisui had the means to get it. As a fire-style user, Shisui liked insanely spicy food. So when Tenzo left the note that said  _ super hot sauce _ , he knew the man would deliver. 

Tenzo woke in the middle of the night to the quiet knocking on his window. He wasn't surprised when the man was already gone. After all, they weren't supposed to get close to anyone. 

He snagged the little red bottle and brought it inside, along with the tiny note attached to it. There was Shisui's drawing of what he assumed was supposed to be a hawk, and the message  _ you owe me $30 _ . Tenzo looked at the bottle. It was a deep red color, with a small label that had a skull and crossbones on it. Where Shisui would get a $30 hot sauce like this, he didn't know. All he knew was that it would be worth it. 

He crept out into the hallway, moving to the coffee pot. Tenzo often made enough coffee for the both of them, and Kakashi would certainly be lazy enough to drink anything Tenzo made. He brewed some coffee, dumping some into a mug for himself before pulling the red bottle out of his pocket. He removed the stopper, wincing as the smell immediately made his eyes water.  _ Holy shit.  _ He made a note not to use so much that Kakashi would get sick. 

He dumped a little bit into the pot, stirring it quickly and cleaning the spoon to get rid of the evidence. Tenzo took his place on the couch, picking up one of his architecture books.

Kakashi walked out of his bedroom, his hair rumpled from sleep. He looked at the coffee pot, and Tenzo made sure not to be looking when Kakashi glanced at him suspiciously. But, as a true lazy person, Kakashi poured himself a mug of coffee and headed to the couch. He stopped a few feet away. "What are you planning, Kohai?" 

Tenzo looked at the man innocently. "Nothing. Why don't you sit with me for a while?" He replied, patting the cushion next to him for good measure. It worked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the couch, and looked to the ceiling above. "I don't think I will." He mumbled before walking away and taking a sip from his cup. The effect was instant. Kakashi spewed coffee all the way across the room, coughing and sputtering as he dumped the cup down the drain. "What the fuck was  _ that?"  _ The man growled, his face red and tear-streaked. Kakashi dug the milk out of the fridge, chugging half of the carton in one sitting. 

Tenzo laughed at the man as he grabbed paper towels to clean up the coffee he had spit up. He almost felt bad.  _ Almost.  _

He felt bad right up until he got some of the spilled coffee on his shirt. His  _ pink  _ shirt. Once Kakashi ran away and hid, Tenzo retreated to his room to make another request from Shisui. He placed the paper outside of his window, staring at the new note he had made. 

_ Giant box of glitter _ .

~

As soon as Kakashi made it back to his room, he scribbled out a new request for hot pepper flakes and stuck it to the window. 

~

It was the tenth day in quarantine when Tenzo woke up early. Shisui had delivered him a box full of glitter, and a note that said he now owes him $50. Leave it to Shisui to buy $20 worth of glitter. Tenzo took a cup and filled it with glitter. This one would be good for several pranks. He hid the box up on a shelf in the closet. 

Tenzo took his cup of glitter and went into the front room. By the door sat Kakashi's umbrella. Every morning, Kakashi went outside for some fresh air. Today, it was raining, so he would need it. Tenzo dumped the glitter inside the black umbrella, and set about making himself some coffee. 

Neither of them trusted the other anymore, so Tenzo made a fresh batch, digging into his coffee grounds to make it right. 

By the time the coffee was done, Kakashi was up. He wandered into the kitchen, and Tenzo offered him some coffee. The captain reached out for a moment, then narrowed his eyes and walked away. "Nice try." He muttered as he made his way to the front door. Tenzo took a drink of his coffee, and immediately spit it out all over the counter. It was hot.  _ Really hot.  _ How the hell? 

Tenzo took a closer look at the coffee grounds as he hacked and coughed. There were pepper flakes mixed in. Distantly, he could hear Kakashi laughing at him as he opened the fridge to get the milk. He pulled the carton out, only for Kakashi to start laughing harder once Tenzo saw that it was empty. 

The younger man suffered through the red face and runny eyes, trying his best to move past the horrible taste in his mouth as Kakashi walked out the front door. The older man was out there for about 30 seconds before he walked back in caked in glitter. 

The laughing didn't really help Tenzo's cough. 

Kakashi ran to the shower, leaving a trail of glitter through the house as he went. Tenzo waited five minutes, then made his next move. The hardest part of sneaking into the bathroom was trying not to cough. His throat still burned from the pepper flakes, and Tenzo had to wonder how much money Kakashi owed Shisui at this point. He snatched up his captain's clothes, towels, and even the bath mat, leaving Kakashi with only the shower curtain or nakedness. 

Tenzo was out on the couch when Kakashi ran to his room naked, and he certainly got an eyeful. Perhaps he would have to use that one again. 

~

The next morning when Tenzo woke up and got dressed, he got stuck in his shirt. Kakashi had sewn every single one of the head holes in his shirts shut. Then, he was doing his regular perimeter check out each of the windows (paranoid shinobi and all that), he opened one of the curtains and was scared shitless by a cut out of some water ninja pasted to the window. 

~

Kakashi was paranoid. How long could they keep doing this? It had been 20 days, and he could hardly sleep anymore. Everywhere he turned, he was either getting glitter dumped on him or some other awful thing. Last night, Kakashi had finally found Tenzo's glitter stash. The next time the man tried to pull it out from the shelf, the bottom would break out and dump all over him. 

Kakashi was in the bathroom, getting ready to brush his teeth when he opened the cabinet. One small *click*, and the paint bomb Tenzo had planted went off in his face, splattering him and the walls behind him with fluorescent pink paint. Kakashi sighed, stepping into the shower and hoping Tenzo hadn't found the back up set of clothes he had hidden beneath the sink. 

~

Shisui sat up in the attic with Bear, meticulously sorting through the supplies he had on hand. The older man watched as Shisui uncapped several bottles of water and dumped a clear substance into them. 

"What's that?" Bear asked curiously. 

"It's basically a high powered viagara." Shisui replied, holding a finger to the seal and using his chakra to meld it back together. Bear tilted his head. "Why are you doing that?" 

"Everyone knows these two want to bone each other. I'm just… giving them a little push. Its already been 23 days. They only have a week left to figure this shit out." Shisui explained with a smile. 

"What will that stuff do?" Bear asked. 

"It will make them  _ insanely  _ horny. Like so horny they have no choice but to jump each other. And I'm giving them a  _ huge  _ dose." Shisui said with a laugh. 

"Won't that piss Tsunade off? What if it messes with whatever disease they have?" The brunette asked him curiously. 

The Uchiha sighed. "Who do you think I got this from?  _ She's _ the one who bet me that they would bang before the end of their time limit. I've made more than enough money off of these two pranking each other to cover my loss… so I've decided to prank them myself." 

"Oh. So… how do you know they will drink the water?" The older man asked. 

"These two idiots are so paranoid. They only trust  _ me.  _ They're gonna jump for these so fast because it's the  _ only thing  _ in the house safe to drink. I mean, they can't do anything anymore. Last night when you left, the captain fell into the toilet at 3 a.m. because Tenzo had removed the toilet seat before he went to bed. It's ridiculous. Neither of them are sleeping, or eating. They need something  _ else  _ to occupy their time, and I've got  _ that  _ covered." Shisui said quietly, sealing the final bottle shut with the drugs in it. 

"So… if they start having sex, you realize we're still going to be stuck here?" Bear said solemnly. 

Shisui just shrugged. "Could be a good show. You never know. Now… let's deliver some groceries." 

~

Kakashi jumped up from the couch when their teammates knocked on the door. All he knew was that he was starving, and he needed to get to the groceries before Tenzo did. They raced to the door, shoving each other aside and frantically grabbed whatever they could get their hands on. Kakashi got a box of brownies, peanut butter, a loaf of bread, and toilet paper. 

Tenzo, on the other hand, had managed to snag all of the bottled waters, two apples, the second loaf of bread, and the jelly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, both of them looking over what the other one scored. 

"I'll give you these brownies for three bottles of water." Kakashi replied seriously. Tenzo stared at the brownies, and Kakashi could practically hear the man's mouth watering. "Fine." 

They made the exchange quickly, and both scuttled off to their own rooms. Kakashi quickly made himself a couple plain peanut butter sandwiches to soothe his aching stomach. It was very difficult to eat without jelly, and by the time he was done, two of his bottled waters were gone. 

He hid what was left of his food under the bed, and went back out into the living room. Tenzo couldn't prank him if he could be seen. The younger man joined him shortly, sitting carefully on the couch as if he thought the thing might explode. 

Kakashi sat quietly and read his book. Somehow, they had come to a silent agreement not to harm each other's books, and he was grateful. Kakashi had only been reading for about ten minutes when he found himself with a bit of a…  _ situation.  _ He had become embarrassingly turned on, and he wasn't even at one of the spicier points in the book. He crossed his legs, adjusting himself subtly so Tenzo wouldn't notice. What the hell was happening? A strong heat was coiling in the lower part of his stomach, and his brain was fuzzy. Had he been poisoned? He looked at Tenzo, he was shifting uncomfortably and just looked plain  _ guilty.  _

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked quietly. Tenzo looked at him in confusion. "No, what did  _ you  _ do?" 

"You poisoned me!" Kakashi yelled out, his face sweating profusely.

"I didn't! I didn't do anything! Maybe  _ you  _ poisoned  _ me _ ." Tenzo replied. 

Kakashi was confused. He was warm and sweaty and horny, and  _ damn  _ did Tenzo look good in pink. Kakashi licked his lips, looking down at the muscles that were barely contained within the tight garment. Above that, Tenzo's sweaty skin moved as the man swallowed nervously. Kakashi realized then that he was staring, and looked up to meet Tenzo's confused gaze. 

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Tenzo asked quietly. Kakashi didn't want to inform him that he was  _ achingly  _ horny, but he also wanted to know if Tenzo was feeling the same way. 

_ Wait.  _ Is that why Tenzo asked if he was okay? Did he feel the same thing Kakashi was feeling? "Are  _ you  _ okay?" He asked back, watching Tenzo squirm under his gaze. 

"I'm f-fine. What about you?" Tenzo answered. 

"I'm fine." Kakashi drawled, trying and failing to keep a level voice. 

"So we're both fine?" Tenzo asked. Kakashi knew he was lying. Knew Tenzo had to be feeling the same thing he was. Which meant… Shisui? 

Kakashi looked at Tenzo, new theory evolving. "I think Shisui dosed us with something." He said plainly. Tenzo nodded slowly. "Seems about right. But… why would he give us something… like  _ that?" _

Kakashi could swear he heard snickering through the vents. He sighed. "Shisui? Can you just talk to us?" 

Shisui flashed into the kitchen, keeping himself a good 15 feet away or so. His mask was attached to the side of his head, and he was looking at them with such a mischievous grin, that Kakashi had regretted working with him on the pranks. "Hey guys. What's up?" Shisui said with a smile, taking a candy bar out of his pocket to eat. 

Kakashi glared at him. "What did you do?" 

Shisui shrugged, taking a bite of the chocolate and watching them with the calculating gaze Kakashi recognized from missions. "It's like this: you like him, he likes you. We all know it. And  _ now _ , you both have drank enough aphrodisiacs that you're both horny as hell. Bear and I? We're probably going to keep an eye on the house from a bit farther away, if you know what I mean." Shisui explained moving towards the door. Both men just sat still on the couch, thinking about what the Uchiha had just said. 

"By the way, if you don't  _ do something  _ about your little issue, it's gonna start to hurt. And it seems both of you drank enough to keep you busy for the next… I don't know… 12 hours? Have fun." Shisui said with a laugh before disappearing out the door. 

Tenzo was watching him, sitting silent just like he would on a mission. Kakashi waited, knowing his Kohai had something to say, and he wasn't the type to keep his mouth shut. 

"You like me?" He asked, still squirming a bit in his seat. Kakashi shifted, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Maybe." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "How long?" 

"Long enough to be embarrassed about it." Kakashi asked, feeling a blush creep up over his mask. 

"Mm. So since we met?" Tenzo replied, his face flushing red all the way down his neck and up to his ears. 

Kakashi laughed. "No… not  _ that  _ embarrassing."

Tenzo looked away uncomfortably, and Kakashi finally realized  _ just how long  _ Tenzo had liked him. 

"Oh...  _ Really? _ " Kakashi asked, hoping he hadn't upset the man. Tenzo wouldn't look at him, so Kakashi moved closer to him. Once their legs touched, Tenzo looked at him again, his brown eyes uncertain and worried. 

"It was our first mission together… in Orochimaru's hideout. So I guess I wasn't that far behind you." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Oh." Tenzo answered quietly. 

"Just kiss already!" Came Shisui's voice from the ceiling, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Go away, Shisui!" He yelled, though he was fairly certain that the younger man was perverted enough to stay for  _ anything _ . 

Tenzo didn't seem to care. He reached out, grabbing the sides of Kakashi's face and pressing their mouths together violently. 

Kakashi broke the kiss quickly, reaching up to yank his mask down before moving to reclaim Tenzo's mouth. Kakashi's hands roamed Tenzo's body, his hips shifting uncontrollably as a terrible pressure built up in his mid-section. He was  _ so  _ horny. So horny that every bit of his body that Tenzo touched felt like it was on fire. He let his tongue roam Tenzo's mouth, tasting the strawberry jelly that Tenzo had eaten earlier. Kakashi moaned into his mouth, moving his hands to start removing buttons from his Kohai's pink shirt. 

Tenzo growled when Kakashi's fingers fumbled, and the younger man reached up and ripped open the shirt, sending buttons flying all over the place. Kakashi laughed into the kiss, dragging Tenzo's hips closer to him so he could lay him on his back. Tenzo went easily, and Kakashi followed him, still attached at the mouth. Kakashi finally broke the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over the back of the couch. 

Tenzo leaned up to meet him, his abs flexing under Kakashi's wandering hands. The younger man latched on to his throat, nibbling and sucking a wonderful path down under Kakashi's jaw to his collarbone. Kakashi moaned softly, enjoying the soft feel of lips on his skin and the warm heat of the pale hands tracing scars and muscles. 

Tenzo's hand settled over his pants, and Kakashi was very suddenly reminded of his prominent erection. Tenzo's hands pushed Kakashi backwards roughly onto the other half of the couch. The older man had barely landed before Tenzo pounced on him, ripping his pants down and swallowing him to the hilt. Kakashi gasped immediately, finally feeling a tiny bit of relief from the drugs in his system as his Kohai sucked and licked down his entire length. Tenzo was shockingly good, bringing all sorts of obscene sounds from the copy-nin as he tangled his hands violently in sweaty brown hair. 

"Oh kami, Tenzo. You're so good at this." Kakashi spoke breathily, trying not to rip all of the man's hair out. Tenzo hummed, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine. 

Then, Tenzo let Kakashi loose with a loud popping noise, leaning back to pull his own pants down. Tenzo lined their erections up, and Kakashi took over, grabbing both in his hand and pumping furiously. Tenzo moaned softly, leaning back down to kiss him some more. Kakashi kept working them together, the slickness of Tenzo's spit more than enough to make the sliding friction absolutely wonderful. 

Kakashi finished first, shooting white streams of his release over his hand and onto his stomach with a loud moan. His rhythm faltered, and Tenzo quickly took over, increasing the pressure and the speed to bring himself over the edge too, coating the older man's stomach with his own seed as well. Tenzo's arm gave out, dropping himself down onto the mess on Kakashi's stomach with a soft "oomph", and they kissed softly. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him tight against him despite the mess. "We're going to need some of those pink towels, I think." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, dropping his face down into Kakashi's neck. 

Kakashi felt another pulse go straight to his groin. Apparently, whatever Shisui had given them was extremely strong. "And apparently some lube." Kakashi commented. 

Tenzo laughed, kissing his captain's throat softly. "Shall we write Shisui a note or just yell it at the ceiling?" 

Kakashi thought for a moment before he decided on the second option. "Shisui! We need lube!" He shouted, red dusting his cheeks as Tenzo looked on in amusement. The two men laughed together before losing themselves in another round of kisses. 

It was five minutes later when Shisui dropped an entire basket full of lube bottles on the porch, along with a note saying that it would cost them another $100. 


End file.
